Oblivion King
by Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi
Summary: Summary: Before the third exam Naruto finds the Temple of the OBLIVION GOD and that the birth mark on his back is the same as the symbol of the religion. When inside he finds a scroll with jutsu,a Halberd spear ,a black halo, and a bloodline.
1. The Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto .

**summary: Before the third exam naruto finds the Temple of the OBLIVION GOD and that the birth mark on his back is the same as the symbol of the religion when inside he finds a scroll with jutsu ,a Halberd(spear) ,a black halo, and a bloodline , on the day of the exams he Summons the Oblivion god.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **OBLIVION'S TEMPLE.**

**_"GOD TALKING"_**

"HUMAN TALKING"

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**'Human Thought_'_**

_"Jutsu"_

**'_Demon/summon_ _Thought'_**

Naruto was looking at Kakashi standing in the Hospital. He had successfully passed the prelimanary round of the Chunnin exams and now had just asked his sensie to train him.

Kakashi reading his book said "I'm sorry Naruto, I cant train you."

Naruto growled and said "So your going to train Sasuke. That's why you wont train me."

Kakashi sighed and said "Yes, I found someone who would be better then me for you."

Naruto stopped a moment and looked at Kakashi and asked "Who."

A voice said "Me." making Naruto turn and then growled again.

He looked at Kakashi and said "Fuck you Kakashi, that was the last straw. Your no different from the rest of this village. Even after I saved your life from Zabuza when your precious Sasuke wanted to run away in fear but I saved his life as well and I thought you were different then the rest of this village but not only do you play favorites but you also try to give me to someone who only sees me as a demon. That's it. Take Sasuke and train him hard. I will find someone myself to train me and I will not only defeat Sasuke but everyone else in the tournament." and he ran out of the building running away.

Kakashi sighed and said "Sorry about that Ebuse."

Ebuse said "Hes right you know or he used to be. I did see him as a demon but then after the way I saw him changing Konohamaru I realised that hes not."

Kakashi looked down and said "I will make it up to him later." as he flipped a page in his book and walked away.

Ebuse said "Somehow I doubt you will get the chance to Kakashi." as he walked away.

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the hospital when a voice inside his head said**"Listen Naruto, head toward where you saved Iruka from Mizuki."**

Naruto blinked and asked "Whose there." making several people look at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and the voice said **"Its I,the kyubbi on yoko there is a ****Temple i want you to find in the Forest head there and i will explain the rest to you**. kyubbi saidhis voice started to fad away.

When Naruto made his way to the clearing** "alright i want you to hold your hands in the dragon seal and gather as much chakra as you can and release it in five pulse , a stair****case will appear i want you to go up them till you reach a cloud bank there i will give you further insturction's. **said kyubbi

When naruto reached the cloud bank he saw a giant marble Temple floating there in front of him, on the top of the Temple was black & red yin-ying sign below it were word's **OBLIVION** **KING **as he looked the kyubbi spoke to him.

**"Now take off you shirt and channel your chakra above your heart, if a seal appears channel chakra in to your eye's and go into the Temple.**

When Naruto did the symbol on the Temple appeared above his heart , when he channeled chakra into his eye's the Temple opened.

* * *


	2. Alexander's pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: Before the third exam Naruto finds the Temple of the OBLIVION GOD and that the birth mark on his back is the same as the symbol of the religion when inside he finds a scroll with jutsu ,a Halberd(spear) ,a black halo, and a bloodline. On the day of the exams he summons the Oblivion god.**

**WARNING: REALLY SAD CHAPTER. I ALMOST CRIED WRITING THIS.**

**Note: If I don't update in three weeks, that means Cutepuppyster has killed me and I quote "TO MANY ERRORS!"**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **OBLIVION'S TEMPLE.**

**_"GOD TALKING"_**

"HUMAN TALKING"

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**'Human Thought_'_**

_"Jutsu"_

**'_Demon/summon_ _Thought'_**

**Last time**_"Now take off you shirt and channel your chakra above your heart, if a seal appears channel chakra in to your eye's and go into the Temple._

_When Naruto did the symbol on the Temple appeared above his heart. When he channeled chakra into his eye's the Temple opened._

* * *

As Naruto entered the Temple he saw a writing on the walls .

**A TITAN BORN OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT,**

**SHUNNED BY THE GODS HE CALLED HIS FRIENDS,**

**WILL HIS HATE EVER END,**

**SEALED IN A ETERNAL VOID,**

**HATE & SADNESS BOILED IN HIS SOUL, **

**HIS BROTHERS & SISTERS MISS HIM SO,**

**HIS LOVER WAS KILLED BEFORE HIS VERY EYES,**

**HOW MUCH THEY LOVED HIM HE WILL NEVER KNOW.**

**NOW YOU MUST FACE THE TRIALS OF**

**CASTLE OBLIVION.**

As Naruto looked around the newly identified Castle Oblivion, he come upon a picture of a midnight black dragon that stretch across the wall. As gazed at it, it seemed to to become more life like until the dragon began to come out of the painting. Its long reptilianlike body wrapped around the circular chamber of the temple.

The dragon's head began to descends until it was right in front of Naruto. Dark black flame's came from is snout before it began to speak, in a calm and yet kind female voice.

**"Why have you come to this temple my little ningen? [human]" **the dragon asked.

"The Kyubbi told me to come here," Naruto said in a scared voice.

**"Hmmmmmm, so you must be the chosen one. I hope you will be able to face the trials. Oblivion never should have been sealed."**

"Your not Oblivion." Naruto said in a more confidant voice,

**"No my child I am Anaterasu, [heavenly sky] guardian of the Castle's of Oblivion, and you are the last chance of Oblivion being released."**

"But why me? I'm a nobody."

**"Don't say that young one. But before you take the trials you should here Oblivion's story. You see..........**

_Flashback_

_Time:500,000 years ago_

_Place:Ancient Greece:School of the Gods_

* * *

_A young Carmel skinned teen stood on the ground with the body of his lover in his arm's. Bloody tears ran down his face he cried onto the body in his arm's._

_"Peace, Peace this is not funny MAN! You were the diamond man. Remember nothing could cut you, so STOP JOKING AROUND! This is just a joke right? Your going to wake up and we will have a great life. Come on, we were supposed to be the Titan Kings. W__e were to bring peace an harmony to the world, please I NEED you, so please wake up."_

_Around him people looked away as the person with an icy heart emotional barrier's broke down. A small red headed child made his way toward the teen with fear in his eye's when. He gained the ability to speak again he asked the question on every-bodies mind._

_"Alexander, are you OK big brother?" asked the red head._

_Alexander looked up from the body of his lover with emotionless purple eye's that made the crowd recoil with fear._

_"No Jashin, the love of my life is gone, and my reason for living is gone. But before I kill myself, I'm going to send the god's that took my love from my to OBLIVION!!!!!!"_

_With that said dark purple energy began to form around him. His body started to change. His platinum blond hair turned into dark purple flame like curls that reached down his back, the whites of his eye's turned black that stood in contrast to the purple, on his left side six white wing's riped through his shirt, on the right side six black wings tore of the rest showing off the eight-teen year old eight pack. All he was left wearing were dark red pants soaked with his lover's blood._

_As he set the body down he looked at his lover before saying "I'll be with you soon."_

_Alexander began to focus all his hate, anger, and sadness into a ball of black energy. He remembered how he an Peace first met..._

_[paste this in a new window play songs 8,14,25,30,32,33 play 34 OR 35 ,48 for fight scene ] www. playlist .com/playlist/14651795211 {remove spaces}_

* * *

_Flashback in flashback_

_Time:13 years ago_

_Place:Crystal Playground_

* * *

_A five year old Alexander was sitting on the ground as the bullies circled him when a wall of diamonds protected him. A four year old Peace with his blue hair in a ponytail he looked at at the bullies with hate in his green eye's. _

_"Leave him alone shit head's"Peace said as diamonds shards started to form around him. The bullies stared in fear at the child before them._

_"Come on let's Go home" bully1 said , as they started to leave._

_As they started to leave, Peace walked over to Alexander and held out his hand. Alexander, blushing grasped it and pulled himself up._

_"Hi I'm Peace" he said blushing, as he got a good look at Alexander._

_"Hello I am Alexander. Thank you for helping me. I am forever in your dept" Alexander said, as he bowed to Peace_

_"Wait your Kami-sama[God] and Shinigami-sama[death god] son then why are they bulling you?"Peace asked in disbelief_

_"I am from a very powerful family and I don't have a halo. I am concerned an out cast till mine has formed, so I am alone. Plus, I don't have a spirit animal, so my brother's and sister's shun me." Alexander broke down in tears as he said the last part. Peace hugged him and began to say soothing words._

_END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK_

* * *

_When Alexander shot the ball of energy into the sky, five black hole's appeared they started to suck in everything. Kami with a heavy heart, knew that she had to seal her son away. As she made her way over to her son, he looked at her with hate. A black halo appeared above his head. More energy appeared as he ran to attack her. She tried to move out the way a clawed hand made its may into her stomach. She made a white mirror formed behind Alexander. It slowly pulled him in. Right before he was fully pulled in, he spoke to his mother._

_"This is all your fault. When I get out of here, I will take everything from you, like Peace was taken from me!" With that said, the mirror fully absorbed him._

_END FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was in tears as Anaterasu finshed the story.

**"Now child it time for the trials"**

End chapter

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *


	3. Maggie Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Summary: Before the third exam Naruto finds the Temple of the OBLIVION GOD and that the birth mark on his back is the same as the symbol of the religion when inside he finds a scroll with jutsu ,a Halberd(spear) ,a black halo, and a bloodline. On the day of the exams he summons the Oblivion god.**

**An: Lost a lot of data and had to start over on the 5,000 word chapter I had written.**

**By the way I have some story idea's I want voted on. Some are straight, some have yaoi, nd some have both please vote and review. I write faster. The flames will be used to bake cakes, warm my hot spring, and put me in a mental institute for being a pyromaniac.**

**But I have a rant. I am a Goth, a Realist, and a jock(but not one of the stupid ones). I'm not a prep, not a punk one of those fucking fake ass emo's that try to copy us goths. I am a dark, insensitive, bastard, that does not like the light and can see the world for the fucking horrible place that it is and can read a person like a open book, but i don't discriminate nor do i worship the devil {he can fuck him self for all i care, witch is not a lot}, i love my god.**

**The Dark Dawn:Summary: Naruto, the first vampire, sealed himself into darkness seal until his soul mate is born. One million years later, his seal is released under the Cullens' house. Book 2: the Blood Moon./Naruto-Twilight/\yaoi\{Naruto-Edward or Jacob} **

******Let me be your king:Just Naruto with blood+ elements/Naruto-blood+/\het/\Naruto-Tenten/**

**Heaven's butterfly & Hell's ladybug:Naruto was adopted into Aburame clan after the Kyubbi was sealed into him. There he is give an ancient form of there bloodline. Seven year's later, he is kidnapped by a revenge wanting father from theKkyubbi attack and is left to die in Grass country with amnesia. Later he is found by Zetsu and taken to live in Hidden Grass. Will he ever get his memory back?/ Naruto/\Het or yaoi\/Pairing Unknown.**

**Son of the Sky:Naruto is the son of Sussono the Storm god and Storm(form x-men but her power are a bloodline). How will he deal with life after his powers awaken? Naruto/\Het/Pairing Unknown.**

**God of Love:This is the straight version of Oblivion king. Naruto/\Het/Pairing Unknown.**

**Note:I will be hosting a contest that will allow you the readers to become OC's. All you have to do the name of the song & singer who wrote it. Send a pm. You must get three right to win. You will be able to be a character in any story with any pairing you want. The first one is in this chapter. That is all.**

_Edited by: Cutepuppyster_

_About the contest, I know all the answers along with LAU. Don't bother to ask me for the answers. I refuse to help anyone. Besides, I'm already in the story since I'm his best friend. Be jealous. Be very jealous. And chapter four will be up soon, he just has to PM the damn thing to me._

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3 filler: Maggie Valentine.**

As Anaterasu finished the tale, Naruto began to wonder what role did Anaterasu play if she was the protector of the temple. Bringing up all the courage he could muster, he voiced his question.

"So, what role did you play in all of this?"he asked, his voice still shaking from crying.

"**Before I answer I should properly introduce my name. As a god, my name is Anaterasu, the Goddess of chaos, disorder, and dismay, but my human name is Maggie Valentine. I was Johnathan or Peace's twin sister,"** she answered, looking Naruto in the eye.

In shock all he could do was ask the next question on his mind. "And the Kyubbi."

"**That is a story for another time. Now it's time for me to open the portal for the trial's. Now, I have to open it by singing, so if you make fun of my voice, I will DISTROY YOUR MIND." **As she finished talking, a large circular mirror apperd.

***************************************

(First OC question)

**Turn the lights out,  
This shit is way too fucking bright,  
Wanna poke my eyes out,  
If you wanna mess with my eyesight,  
Just let me get my head right,  
Where the hell am I?  
Who are you? What'd we do last night? Hey, Yeah, Yeah  
Who are you? What'd we do last night? Hey, Yeah, Yeah**

**  
(Chorus)  
Can't remember what I did last night,  
Maybe I shouldn't have given in,  
But I just couldn't fight.  
Hope I didn't but I think I might've,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can't remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.  
Can't remember what I did last night,  
Everything, everything is still a blur.**

What's your name man?  
Can you come here, hand me all my things?  
I think I need an aspirin,  
Better yet I need to get up out of here.  
I gotta get my head right,  
Where the hell am I?  
Who are you? What'd we do last night?

(Chorus)

What happened last night?  
Cause I don't, Cause I don't remember?  
What happened?

(Chorus)

*************************************

As Anaterasu finished, the mirror began to look like it was made of water. Naruto realizing it was the portal, he stepped into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Omg, I am so fucking sorry for not updating, but iv been very sick for the past couple of month's and school is I Super fucking bitch, with French and wrestling I barely have any time to work on my stories, and my beta is no fucking help at all, she just looks at my and says "I will fucking do it when I fill like it, so don't fucking rush me" so I will most likely be looking or a new beta.

Any way please look at my other stories till I am able to update, and I promise you the next chapter will be over 6,000 word's so please just wait on me.

Love, Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi formerly Little Alexander Uzumaki.


	5. To My Loyal Reader's

To my loyal Reader's my hiatus is finally over , and I have decided that I want/need to rewrite all my stories seeing as most of them have plot hole's that I don't like and that I feel need to be filled so you can fully understand and appreciate my stories as a whole, also I'm looking for a beta, to fit the qualification you must; Have written at least one story that has over 25 chapter, and at least 150-200 or more review's showing that you are a good worker.

The editing work I'm doing will manly focus on the following stories;

Oblivion King, Angel Break's The Ice, And Forbidden love; each story will have a first chapter with at least 10,000 word count.

I will try to have the first chapter of each of these stories out by June first, Please add me to your author alert's as I will be wiping my account of my stories May 10.

Thank you for the time,

Nikorasu Za Shugotenshi / Nara-Shadow.


End file.
